Que quieres que le haga si te quiero
by Annh Caramelo
Summary: Cuando a Dumbledore se le ocurrió la idea, no imaginó las consecuencias que traería; Draco y Hermione tampoco. Tras conocerse mejor, empezaron a surgir sentimientos de amistad o tal vez de amor; poco después volvieron a odiarse, tal vez por culpa de Ron y finalmente se enamoraron. Aunque las cosas no fueron tan simples, al final del camino se dieron cuenta que solo estaban ellos 2.
1. El no tan esperado reencuentro

-Toc toc.

Levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía en su mesa hacia la puerta de su despacho al oír que llamaban. Era Cassie, su secretaria.

-¿Puedo pasar, Draco? -preguntó tímidamente la chica.

-Cassie, no preguntes tonterías. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

-Oh, vale. Pues a ver, te cuento: James no puede venir antes de las 6 de la tarde y Patrick no puede sustituirle puesto que está en Australia haciendo un reportaje; añádele que Scott está con lo del banco y Madeleine está de baja por maternidad y...

-Vale, Cassie, creo que lo he entendido. Tranquila. -dijo el joven Malfoy. Se apoyó completamente en el mullido respaldo de su silla y reorganizó sus pensamientos.- Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: hasta que James vuelva te vas a ocupar tú de su trabajo, no te quejes que así haces prácticas. A Patrick déjale donde está que no molesta y a Scott igual. A Madeleine la tengo que llamar para felicitarla y enterarme del nombre que le ha puesto a la criatura... y bueno, el papeleo que tenías que hacer tráemelo y lo hago yo. -recitó Draco tranquilamente, haciendo que su secretaria se quedase atónita por su rapidez para solucionar el problema que ella veía tan grande.- ¿Algún problema más que deba saber?

-N-noo... -respondió la joven.- Ahora vuelvo, voy por los papeles.- y sin más cerró la puerta del despacho para dejar al rubio solo, como al principio.

En cuanto Cassie salió de la habitación, Draco cogió un folio en blanco para comenzar a escribir una carta con destinatario Albus Dumbledore. Se la enviaría en cuanto llegase a casa esa misma tarde.

Sí, Draco Lucius Malfoy le estaba escribiendo una carta la mar de amistosa a su exdirector Albus Dumbledore. Después de terminar Hogwarts, la familia de Draco sufrió grandes cambios en un corto período de tiempo: su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había sido condenado a ingresar en Azkaban para el resto de sus días; su madre, Narcissa, había caído en depresión por el mismo echo -pero de la cual había conseguido salir tiempo después- y todos sus "amigos" le habían dejado de lado cuando decidió que no quería saber nada del mundo mágico por un tiempo. Con 20 años recién cumplidos, Draco dejó definitivamente el mundo mágico para adentrarse en el mundo muggle, en ese mundo que su padre con tanto ímpetu le enseñó a odiar. Se dijo a sí mismo que eso le ayudaría a olvidar, o mínimo a superar todos esos años de engaños, mentiras, falsedad y de interpretar a una persona que no era él. Y así fue, como por su propia voluntad, comenzó a vivir su propia vida.

Después de que se instalara perfectamente en el Londres muggle, su vida mejoró notablemente. Narcissa, como toda madre, no estaba de acuerdo que empezase allí solo, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Acordaron verse todos los domingos para comer en su mansión. Él odiaba esa casa, pues había demasiados recuerdos oscuros, pero su madre la adoraba.

En una de esas comidas, encontró a su madre hablando con Dumbledore en el gran salón de su casa. Entre ambos le convencieron que sería bueno que hablase con su exdirector de todos los problemas que le habían sucedido. Jamás le agradó la idea lo más mínimo, pero sucumbió -como siempre- a los deseos de su madre. Actualmente se veían cada dos semanas más o menos para hablar, aunque obviamente Draco nunca le contaría todos sus pensamientos, todos sus problemas ni todas sus inquietudes; y eso ambos lo tenían más que claro.

Pasaron dos horas desde que su secretaria le trajo los papeles, por lo que ya era hora de volver a casa. Recogió lo que se iba a llevar para terminar y alcanzó su abrigo para dirigirse a la puerta e irse. Al llegar a su apartamento eran las dos y media de la tarde, una hora perfecta para que su lechuza enviase el mensaje. Abrió la ventana para que saliese, se pasó por la cocina para prepararse la comida mientras encendía la tele.

Un rato más tarde, en uno de los rincones más memorables del castillo de Hogwarts, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore organizando sus grandes tomos de libros cuando recibió una lechuza en el alféizar de su ventana.

-No recuerdo que tuviese que recibir noticias de algo... -comentó en voz alta mientras iba a recoger el mensaje.- Mm... una carta de Draco...

~~Albus:

Siento decirle que hoy no podré pasarme por el castillo para charlar como siempre. Me han surgido unos asuntos importantes que debo resolver, espero no le importe. Supongo que le sonará a excusa puesto que nunca me ha agradado ir, pero le aseguro que me gustaría librarme de este montón de papeles que me esperan para sólo verle y mejorar mínimamente la tarde que me espera. Y aunque todavía no se lo crea del todo, le pido por favor que no se vuelva a pasar por mi despacho para acordar una cita.

Me pasaré dentro de dos días, cuando todo esto se haya relajado y podamos estar tranquilos. Si le conviene otro día, hágamelo saber sin pisar el suelo de mi despacho.

Gracias, Draco Malfoy.~~

-Este chico siempre tan directo... Bueno, pues ahora tendré que cambiar también la cita con Hermione... que lío, que lío.

El viejo Dumbledore había pensado en reunir a Draco y Hermione -sin que ellos lo supieran, obviamente- en su despacho para poder hablar tranquilamente. Albus había comprobado en su propia piel que el hijo de Lucius no era el vivo retrato de su padre, sino que era un chico normal y sin los prejuicios que cegaban a Lucius. Y puesto que Draco siempre tuvo una pésima relación con el Trío Dorado, sería bueno para todos reunirse para aclarar las situaciones. En un principio, pensó en proponérselo a Harry, pero desechó la idea en cuanto le vino a la mente la imagen de Harry tirándose al cuello de Draco para matarlo, pasándole lo mismo al pensar en Ronald. Hermione Granger, esa chica responsable, educada y sensata, de mente abierta e inteligente, fue la que quedaba, es decir, mirándolo por dónde se mirase era la candidata ideal.

Tras los dos días del envío, llegó el día del tan esperado encuentro. Dumbledore estaba, como ya era habitual en él, organizando los libros cuando Draco llegó.

-Buenas tardes.

-Oh, buenas tardes señor Malfoy. Pase, pase, siéntese. Estaba colocando un poco los libros para encontrarlos mejor.

-Siempre está haciendo lo mismo, ¿o sólo lo hace cuando yo vengo? -preguntó burlonamente Draco, alargando el brazo para coger una silla y sentarse.

-Lo parece, pero no lo es. Simple casualidad. -respondió yendo hacia su gran sillón y descansar sus viejas piernas.

-Oh, sí, como no se me había pasado por la cabeza que podía ser simple casualidad. Es totalmente obvio, Dumbledore.

-Cuando estudiabas aquí pensé que tu ironía era porque tus hormonas adolescentes te impedían responder con frases normales. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres así por naturaleza. -comentó en voz alta, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada por parte de Malfoy, terminando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tranquilo, no es el único que lo pensó y ahora se da cuenta de la realidad.

-Me reconforta saberlo, Draco. Bueno, dejémonos de temas banales, ¿cómo te han ido estas semanas?

Una hora más tarde, ambos seguían hablando aunque no tan animadamente como al principio. Inicialmente hablaron del día a día de Draco, para pasar a las visitas reguladas que mantenía con su madre y que opinaba ella sobre sus encuentros y charlas. También pasaron por un tema desagradable para el joven rubio: su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Y ahora estaban debatiendo opiniones y reflexiones propias sobre el Trío Dorado cuando oyeron acercarse unos pasos que se proponían subir las escaleras.

-¿Espera a alguien? -preguntó desconcertado Draco. En todos sus encuentros jamás les había interrumpido alguien, aquello era muy raro y no le gustaban las sorpresas. Tras recibir como respuesta que el viejo se levantara de su asiento para recibir en la entrada del despacho a esa persona, él se limitó a ir cogiendo su abrigo para irse.- Debía habérmelo dicho. No habría venido.

-Tranquilo, señor Malfoy, siéntese. Todavía no son las nueve. -respondió. Viendo ya a esa persona que tanto esperaba.- Que alegría me da verla, señorita Granger. Pase, está usted en su casa.

Draco se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó el nombre de Granger. Todavía seguía de pie cuando la chica apareció en la entrada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella le miró desafiante y con una mirada lleno de odio pero evidentemente tan confundida con él.

-Buenas tardes. -dijo cortésmente Draco.

-Buenas tardes. -respondió Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione, toma asiento. No te vamos a comer. -comentó Dumbledore que ya había retomado su asiento en su sillón. La joven bruja hizo caso y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la del rubio.

"Creo que esto no ha empezado con buen pie -pensó el director- habrá que hacer algo para salir vivo de ésta. Vamos a idear un plan b."


	2. Algunos maduran antes que otros

Pasaron unos diez minutos en silencio cuando Albus decidió que no les había citado allí para contemplar sus confusas caras.

-Supongo que estaréis desconcertados con respecto a este encuentro sorpresa. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí. -respondió decidido Draco, pues la confusión había dejado paso al enfado.- Por qué.

-Buena pregunta. En estos meses Draco, he notado como has cambiado y madurado y creo que alguien más merecía saberlo, además de mi persona. Llevaba tiempo pensado a quién decírselo, y la señorita Granger me pareció la mejor opción.

-Es decir, que soy como un mono de feria. -añadió otra vez Draco. Su enfado iba subiendo de nivel.- Me encanta sentirme usado.

Hermione, que pretendía preguntar lo mismo que Malfoy se quedó callada esperando la respuesta de su exdirector. Le agradó saber que la considerase la mejor opción, pero ella no veía esos cambios en el joven.

-No le estoy utilizando, señor Malfoy. Está volviendo sobre sus pasos, Draco. No retroceda. No adopte esa actitud otra vez. -exigió Albus. Había notado el cambio drástico que dio el chico en cuanto la vio entrar. Él le había dicho que no estaba preparado para decirle al mundo que no era el mismo Draco de antes, pero para cuando el chico estuviese preparado habrían pasado otros 20 años, y el director no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto.

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento, pensativo. Cierto era que estaba volviendo a adoptar esa actitud hostil y altiva, pero también lo era que le había dicho que no quería, que no podía hablar con nadie del mundo mágico de como era su vida ahora. "Estúpido Dumbledore que me echa la cosas a la cara y me hace reflexionar -pensó Draco." El viejo mago al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba como se lo había esperado, decidió dejarles solos y dentro de un rato vendría a comprobar si seguían vivos.

-Chicos, como ninguno estáis en condiciones de colaborar lo más mínimo, voy a dejaros solos para que habléis. A lo mejor es que os da vergüenza que esté aquí. Los adolescentes sois muy raros...

Hermione le miró extrañada y él lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Granger?

-Que no creo que sea la mejor opción referirse a nosotros como "adolescentes".

-Querida mía, tenéis mínimo 40 años menos que yo, sois unos adolescentes comparados conmigo. Y ahora si me disculpáis, voy a dar un paseo. -y se fue de la habitación antes que la bruja le corrigiese otra vez.

-¿Y cuál sería la mejor opción, Granger? -preguntó curiosamente Draco. Si Albus quería que hablasen, hablarían.

La chica le miró sin odio, raro en ella, pero él no preguntó a mala fe. -Pues no lo sé, pero la etapa adolescente no creo que llegue a los 22 años. Aunque algunas personas maduran antes que otras. -contestó muy segura de sí misma, como siempre. Estar cerca del Slytherin, desde que le conocía, le provocaba la sensación de superarle, siempre y en cualquier circunstancia. Le hacía dar lo mejor de ella.

-Supongo que con eso te referirás a tus amigos, ¿no? -contraatacó a la clara indirecta de la Gryffindor.

-Pues no. Realmente lo he dicho por ti en tus años escolares. No creo que fueses muy maduro por aquellos años, Malfoy.

-Y si no era un chico maduro, ¿cómo era? -con ese comentario de la chica le entró la curiosidad de saber que era lo que pensaba de él. Sabía que no era nada bueno, pero de todas formas quería saberlo.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber? No creo que sea de tu agrado. -respondió Hermione a su petición. Al ver que el chico esperaba su opinión, no le quedó otra que decírselo.- Para empezar, además de un inmaduro eras un engreído, orgulloso, borde, altivo, mentiroso, egocéntrico, mala persona, cabezota, hiriente, insensible y muchas más cosas que ahora no se me ocurren pero que pienso.

-Sí, tienes razón. Yo me definiría como un cabrón de mierda, pero lo que has dicho tú suena más suave, en cierta forma.

-¿¡Perdona!? -la Gryffindor se quedó atónita. No podía creer que además de estar insultando a Malfoy, él no le respondiese sino que encima le daba la razón. Esto era de locos.- Te acabas de insultar a ti mismo, y encima no te has dicho algo suave que digamos.

-Lo sé. Sé aceptar cuando soy un capullo de cuando no lo soy. Algunas personas maduramos antes que otras, ¿recuerdas Granger? -dijo él, haciendo que ella quitase esa cara de incredulidad para optar por una más "normal", es decir, una expresión de "has herido mi orgullo, idiota".

-Hump. Bueno, la verdad es que algo has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos...

-¿En serio? No lo sabía. ¿Y en qué has notado ese cambio casi imperceptible? -preguntó irónico.

-Pues... - "en que estás más guapo, más alto, más sexy, más formal, más irresistible, más..."- no sé, supongo que es el conjunto en sí. -respondió desviando su mirada miel de la de él para no colorarse demasiado por lo que acababa de pensar.

-Ajá... lo que tú digas, Granger. -comentó sin creerse del todo la respuesta de la joven.- Bueno, y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida en estos años.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Hermione le narró lo que había hecho en estos 4 años como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Ahora no había palabras hirientes, raro, ni miradas de odio, más raro aún, ni gestos desagradables, rarísimo ya. Dumbledore, que observaba desde el pasillo la charla de sus dos exalumnos, se sorprendió gratamente de la confianza que en esa media hora se había formado entre los dos. Se veía que no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero eso era impensable a estas alturas. Los dos habían madurado, ahora eran unos jóvenes adultos que veían la vida con sus propios ojos y no con los de sus padres. Por ello, pensó que sería mejor dejarles allí hablando, y cuando escuchase amenazas y gritos acudiría; mientras tanto se iría a leer un rato.

Pasaron un par de horas allí metidos, contándose anécdotas que les habían sucedidos a los dos, como les había ido la vida en general. Pero sin tocar el tema de Harry, Ron, Lucius o Narcissa. Tanto a Draco como a Hermione se les pasó el tiempo volando, entre risas e historias las horas habían pasado. Cualquiera diría que hacía unos años eran los peores enemigos que se podían encontrar. Como cambian las cosas...

-¿Sabes qué hora es, señorita Gryffindor?

-Pues no.

-Las... -Draco se quedó callado mirando el reloj. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tarde? Si hace nada eran las siete...- Son las once.

-¿¡Quéé!? -gritó Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos.- Madre mía, había quedado con Ginny para cenar y ahora llego una hora tarde... Madre mía... me va a matar... -dijo recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente para irse.

El rubio empezó a sonreír, y esa sonrisa se fue ensanchando hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada. La escena que estaba viendo era de risa: la señorita "responsable yo lo hago todo bien" no se había dado cuenta de la hora, iba a llegar tarde a una cena con su amiga y encima, estaba estresada.

-Granger, yo que tú llamaba antes para saber si todavía me está esperando o no.

Hermione se paró en seco, analizando el consejo que le había dado el chico. La verdad es que tenía razón.

-Gracias... -y sacó su móvil para llamar a su amiga.- ¿Ginny? Si ya lo sé... pero es que me surgió un problema en el último momento... ya, lo sé y lo siento... me imagino que me la devolverás... ¡entonces no te quejes! Ha sido casi un favor, porque si hubiese ido no habrías llamado a Harry, así que no te quejes querida. De todas formas mañana te llamo y hablamos. Bye bye.

La Gryffindor se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco y se encontró con que el chico ya se había levantado y tenía el abrigo en el brazo. El Slytherin estaba apoyado en la mesa del director esperando que Granger terminase de hablar, con la mirada en el cielo que se podía ver desde la ventana.

-"¿Cómo puede ser así de sexy? Por Dios, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí..." -pensó Hermione mirándole fijamente.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Draco educadamente devolviéndole la mirada. Y sin esperar contestación, empezó a andar hacia la puerta, seguido de ella.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin nada más. Cada uno estaba en su mundo. Doblaron una esquina para llegar al pasillo que les guiaría hasta la salida cuando Draco recordó una escena que no le proporcionaba buenos recuerdos. Un día como otro cualquiera, se metió con el Trío Dorado -insultando concretamente a la chica que ahora caminaba junto a él- y cuando le impusieron el castigo apropiado, su padre le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él por decirles todo aquello. Según Lucius debían aceptar que eran seres inferiores a ellos y que jamás podrían llegar a su altura los sangre-sucias como ella. Recordando eso, a Draco le entraron hasta arcadas. Lo peor de todo es que él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo en aquel instante.

-¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy? -preguntó dulcemente, agarrándole suave del brazo para que se detuviese.

-¿Me odias? -dijo como respuesta él. La miró de la forma más sincera que pudo, quería saber esa respuesta fuese cual fuese.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Contéstame -pidió Draco. Era importante para él saberla.

Hermione se quedó pensando un momento la respuesta. Las cosas no habían podido cambiar tanto en unas cuantas horas. No podría pretender que cambiase su opinión respecto a él de un día para otro. Esa reputación se la había ganado él solito a pulso durante los años en Hogwarts.

-Cuando estudiábamos aquí tengo que reconocer que sí, que te odiaba. -respondió, pero sabía que para él esa respuesta estaba incompleta.- Pero ahora, sinceramente, no.


End file.
